nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Lockehorn)
Below is a list of the interactive objects in the game Lockehorn. Ice slab The ice slab is an interactive object in Lockehorn. Appearance Ice slabs are a turquoise colour in a rectangle of frozen water. Small chips are on the ice, and air bubbles can also be seen inside the ice. In the middle of the slab is a frozen elk that also appears to be turquoise through the ice, but in reality is revealed to be purple (as seen when the ice is unfrozen). Game information 'History' The Great Freeze, which devastated the Tribe of Elk, froze all Elks (except one) into blocks of Ice. Elks seem to suffer no harm from being in them, except for the fact that they are immobile. In game The ice slab can be pushed with the "horns" of Elks, and used to destroy pots and crush snow spirits. Once all enemies are killed in the level, the player can push the slab of ice on to the altar to melt the ice and free the Elk. In story mode of Lockehorn, the ice slab is moved by wind, and will initiate a game over if it falls off a cliff. Also, the ice slab can kill the player or an enemy if they are crushed by it. In battle mode of Lockehorn, touching an ice slab will cause the one who touched it to claim it, so that if the block gains any points (by coming in contact with coins), they go to that player. The opposing player can also claim it by touching it. Altar The altar is an interactive object in Lockehorn. Appearance The altar appears to be made of stone that is very old, as it is cracked and chipped. The stone is also grey, except for what appear to be the altar's teeth, which are light brown. The altar has two black pits for eyes, and stone arms, legs, and what appears to be horns or ears, like the Elk. Game information The altar can be found in all the levels of the game; sometimes two altars might even appear instead of only one. The altar is the object Lockehorn uses to defrost the ice slabs, in which the frozen elks are found. To open the altar's mouth, the player is supposed to first kill all the snow spirits in the level. When all the snow spirits are killed in the level, the player should take the ice slab to the open altar to defrost the frozen elk and complete the level. If the player gets close to an altar when open, Lockehorn will jump back not to burn himself. Ice tiles Appearance Ice tile are cyan coloured square shaped tiles. Game information Ice tiles will temporarily crumble away if an ice slab or Lockehorn walk on one, the place where the ice tile was leaving a hole for while. The ice will respawn shortly. Hand blocks Appearance Hands are grey coloured and have a grey triangle on them. Game information Hands will punch the ice slab when it touches the hand, giving the ice slab a boost. Hands usually appears in areas the player cannot reach but the ice slab can, the hands functioning as a method of returning the ice slab back to the player. Category:Lockehorn L L